Wrecking Ball
by FinchelMonchelForever
Summary: Jesse and Beca have an argument will Jesse give up on Beca or will she prove she loves him enough? Summary sucks I know hopefully the story is better.


**Jesse POV**

"I can't believe what happened tonight with Beca I mean yeah we have our arguments now and again but I don't think we can solve this now."

_Flashback_

_In Beca's room._

_"__Hey Beca" I greeted her and sat down in my usual spot on her bed._

_"__Hey Jesse" Beca said to me glumly I could tell she was upset about something._

_"__What's wrong you seem upset?" I gently asked her._

_"__Nothing Jess just school work that's all" she replied I could tell she lieing._

_"__Come on Becs don't lie to me I know something's wrong but you won't tell me I thought we were past this by now?" I said frustrated._

_"__Past what?" she snapped._

_"__You shutting me out" I said._

_"__I'm not geez I don't want to talk about it can you just BACK OFF?" she shouted._

_Her words just now really hurt me it's the same words she said when she was arguing with Aubrey all those moths back._

_"__Fine maybe I will all I do is try to be a supporting boyfriend to you but you keep shutting me out and I told you before I can't handle that" I shouted back, I got up ready to leave her room when I felt a hand on my wrist stopping me._

_"__Jesse please I am so sorry I didn't meant it" Beca said._

_"__You can't keep doing this Beca I'm sorry I need some space you can go to the Trebles party on your own maybe I'll see you there" I said to her, I pulled my wrist from from her grip and walked out of her room ignoring her pleas for me to come back, I need some space right now I can't deal with this._

**With Beca**

"I can't believe I said those things to him tonight why couldn't I just tell him what was wrong?. I guess I'm just really stupid I've probably lost him I don't want to lose him and I don't mean to shut him out I'm working on it but how patient can a person be?."

"No I'm not gonna lose him I'm gonna prove to him that we deserve a chance we've come to far to give up now"

**At The Party**

"Hey Jesse you ok?" Benji asked me.

"Yeah man I'm ok just a little argument with Beca earlier" I answered.

"Oh well whatever it was I'm sure you guys will make up you always do" Benji said but I'm not sure if we will make up this time.

"Hey Jesse Beca's here with the bellas" Benji told me.

I turned around and saw Beca she looked so beautiful tonight but I just can't do this anymore if all she's gonna do is shut me out then what's the point of a relationship. She looked over at me with a sad smile on her face I smiled back but turned my back.

"Hey Jesse I know what will cheer you up why don't you go on stage and sing something?" Benji suggested.

"Yeah maybe I will" I answered and I knew the perfect song that will help me let my feelings out.

**We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain**

**We jumped, never asking why**

**We kissed, I fell under your spell**

**A love no one could deny**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I can't live a lie, running for my life**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was break me**

**Yeah you, you wreck me**

**I put you high up in the sky**

**And now, you're not coming down**

**It slowly turned, you let me burn**

**And now, we're ashes on the ground**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I can't live a lie, running for my life**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was break me**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

**Left me crouching in a blazing fall**

**All you ever did was break me**

**Yeah you, you wreck me**

**I never meant to start a war**

**I just wanted you to let me in**

**And instead of using force**

**I guess I should've led you in**

**I never meant to start a war**

**I just wanted you to let me in**

**I guess I should've led you in**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was break me**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

**Left me crouching in a blazing fall**

**All you ever did was break me**

**Yeah you, you wreck me**

**Yeah you, you wreck me **

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt my tears run down my cheeks I look up as everyone is applauding me I can see Beca she looks like she's crying but I can't tell. I jump off stage and walk back over to Benji who gives me a sympathetic smile and a beer I don't feel any better but at least I got my feelings out. I'm tired of being the one to fix everything it's about time Beca should.

"This song is for my boyfriend Jesse" I hear Beca say through the microphone from the stage and turn around to look at her.

"Jess I know that I've been a bitch to you and I'm trying really hard not to shut you out it's just hard but if you give us a second chance I promise I will try harder so please listen to the lyrics of the song Jesse" she said I can't believe this she's going to sing in front of all our friends for me.

**I am weakness, I am greatness,**

**I'm anything, you want me to be**

**I am wasted, and I'll make this**

**The anthem for a dying breed**

**See the light in the night when you're fading away**

**Trust in us, we're all that you've got these days**

**Take a look inside my heart**

**Oh, lets get carried away**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up, oh whoa**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up on us, my dear**

**I am selfless, I am selfish,**

**I'm anything, that I want to be**

**This is violent, this is honest,**

**It's the anthem for a dying breed**

**See the light in the night when you're fading away**

**Trust in us, we're all you've got these days**

**Take a look inside these eyes**

**Oh, lets get carried away**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up, oh whoa**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up on us my dear**

**Don't give up on us**

**No, don't give up on us**

**Don't give up on us**

**No, don't give up on us**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up, oh whoa**

**Don't you dare, don't you ever give up,**

**Don't you ever give up on us, my dear **

The room is applauding Beca as she finishes the song with tears in her eyes and I realise I'm crying aswell she walks down the stage and comes over to me and asks

"Can we go to your dorm and talk please?"

"Yeah sure" I answered.

**Jesse's Dorm**

We both walked in and sat down on my bed neither of us knew what to say so I decided to start.

"Look Becs..." I started till she cut me off.

"No Jess let me talk" I nodded my head and sat facing her so I could listen to her.

"I'm really sorry Jesse I promised I won't shut you out again and I won't starting tonight, before you came to my dorm today my dad came to see me and he told me that the step monster is pregnant and I was in shock obviously and I just didn't know how to deal with it. It just feels like I'm being replaced again and I didn't like it at all and I'm really sorry I took it out on you" she finishes.

"Becs it's okay to be upset but your dad loves you and he isn't replacing you no one ever could you know I'm always here if you wanna talk but tonight you really hurt me" I said to her gently.

" I know Jesse and I'm sorry I promise I will work on it" she said.

"I know Becs and tonight I was really close to breaking things off with you but then you serenaded me with a song again and come on how is a guy supposed to say no that? I asked jokingly.

"You're not but by the way this isn't going to become a habit that everytime we fall out I sing you a song"she warned.

I laughed "Yes Becs and I'm sorry for trying to push you into telling me what was wrong"

"I know Jess it's okay so are we cool now" she asked timidly.

"Yeah we're cool we always are right? I asked her.

"Yeah" she said softly. I leaned in and kissed her passionately once we broke apart I told her

"I love you Becs"

"I love you too nerd" she answered I'm shocked she has never said it to me I look at her to see if it was a mistake but she just smiled at me and I couldn't resist I kissed her again. From that moment on I knew that whatever happened I was never letting this girl go and we were going to be just fine.

It's my first time writing a Jesse/Beca fanfic I love pitch perfect and their relationship I hope I did okay please feel free to review aswell.

Songs

Wrecking ball-Miley cyrus

Don't give up on us-The Maine

I don't own any of the characters or songs or the film Pitch Perfect

Thank you for reading my one-shot hope you enjoyed it xxxxxx


End file.
